


Thistle

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Derek feels a little nervous about this spell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's word it Mythos

"Are you sure about this?" Derek asked as he poked at the dry herbs that were laid out.

"I studied the properties and mythos of each plant. ALL the Mythos, from where the plant originated, to where it finally landed. I checked and double checked my Latin and Old English of the spell. Then I had Lydia, Morell, and Deaton triple check my work. So, yes Derek, I am sure about this," Stiles ground out, swatting the werewolf's hands and setting up everything he would need.

"What exactly is this spell supposed to do?"

"If things go right, which I am sure they will, I'll be able to see through your eyes. This way I stay at home, like you and my dad want me to, and I will still be able to see _what_ you are fighting and tell you what it takes to kill it."

Derek gave a reluctant nod. "Right, and if it goes wrong?"

Stiles fidgeted at the question. "We swap bodies and the pack finds a way to switch us back. Positive thoughts though. Negative thoughts could change the outcome of the spell."

The werewolf blinked slowly and laughed under his breath. "You are joking, right?"

"Not joking. Look, can I just set this up, please?" he pleaded.

"Why thistle? I mean, that seems counterproductive."

"Thistle is for protection. Any other questions?"

"Why does it have to be me? Why not one of the others?"

"Scott's mind is already crowded. I do not want to be privy to his thoughts about Kira, I got enough of that with Allison. Isaac's mind is basically Scott 2.0. Boyd is really chill, unless Erica is around... and she is always around. Erica is an uber perv. Would you feel comfortable in her head?" Stile whispered.

As much as he tried not to, he couldn't help shudder at the thought of being in any of their heads, but that doesn’t mean that he wants Stiles in _his_ head. "Peter?"

Stiles stopped and stared at the other man. "You are joking. I mean, you have to be joking. You get jealous when he's looks at me for more than fifteen seconds. You threatened to kill him when he popped me on my ass. Now you want me to share headspace with him? He has been after me since he bit Scott. Hell, he tried to give me a mating bite as a persuasion to find you faster. However, if you really want me to wade in his cesspool of a brain, fine. I'll use him. Of course, he will have to go with the pack on _every_ pack outing. This way he can pass on what information I find out. Naturally, he would never about what I said. It's not like he has a hard on for becoming the alpha again."

The more Stiles ranted, the more drained Derek felt. This had been his idea. He needed to keep his mate off the front line. He didn't want him to get hurt anymore, but he didn't want anyone in his head either. "We need to redo the research. If there is even a hint that we may swap bodies, we shouldn’t do it."

"For real, it's not like I've had your cock in my mouth and ass before. Can't allow the spazz to see your perfect physique."

"No, I have a hard time controlling my alpha powers. It could easily overwhelm you. If you get overwhelmed, guess what happens?"

It was Stiles turn to blink slowly. "Oh, yeah, you know what? For now, why don't we stick to walkie talkies and our phone. We can go and get you a better cell phone and I can teach you how to use it or better yet, we can have Lydia pick out the phones and the tutorial."

"Thank you," Derek whispered before claiming Stiles' mouth. He knew that this wasn't the end of their arguments, but perhaps it was a step in the right direction.

~Fin~


End file.
